Leading Dreams
by Rakusa
Summary: Starts out in a dream sequence that isn't what you normally get for a dream sequence. Read, trust me. MPoV. Suspended, but will be continued later.
1. chapter 1

They were making out quite passionately in the mist. He knew he wasn't the one making out because he could see the forms quite firmly despite the blurry surroundings. He walked closer to the two and he could see the woman he loved in the arms of a man with black hair. Never having to see his own hair by the back, he was doubtful even in his dreams he'd have received her attentions to the extent which she was bestowing this miraculous stranger.

Anger and a sense of outrageous jealousy stemmed at the man who was marking her soft rose petal lips as his own. Mamoru reached down and tore the man away from her, staring into the eyes of the man, which were an exact replica of his. Only, they weren't exactly the same, these eyes were passion ridden and softer than the image in the mirror professed Mamoru's eyes to be everyday as he stared in the reflection. The man that was but wasn't him seemed to come to his senses, and the hard glint that was so familiar to Mamoru reappeared in the stranger's eyes. But even the hard glint wasn't exactly the same.

That was when Mamoru realized he wasn't looking at himself, but an older version by a few years dressed in clothing that was extremely strange to him, but yet had a sense of deja vu. His sight snapped away from the predicament as the object of his affections rose from the seated bench.

The mist was changing colors, from the soft gentle romantic gray to more of poignant silver to shades of pinks and blues.

She moved to the look-a-like and wrapped her arm through his, looking at Mamoru carefully as if seeing through him before turning her attention back to the man at her side. "Endy, what's wrong, why'd you jerk away so suddenly?" She questioned her voice laced with concern.

"Don't you see him Sere?" He looked down to her soft golden hair with the traditional trademark ordangos sitting on top, although effectively mused by their make out session.

"See who Endy?" She rested her head on his arm, not tall enough to lay it on his shoulder.

Mamoru looked closely at the woman, she too was older than he remembered her, the age gap still visible between them, but they both seemed so mature even for their ages.

"He's right in front of us love, he tore me away from you." The man Mamoru knew only as 'Endy', which he doubted was his whole name, waved at Mamoru a steel in his voice Mamoru had never attempted to use before.

"Did he really?" She now sounded a bit patronizing, something 'Endy' didn't seem to appreciate, and Mamoru smirked at his obvious frustration.

'Endy' ran a frustrated hand through his dark black hair and glared balfully at his love. "Serenity Grace, he looks just like me! Don't tell me you can't see him through this fog, you are one of the most receptive people I know!"

She winced at his tone and took a step back. "Excuse Mr. Endymion, but I just don't happen to see him!" She huffed, but knowing it was important to her love turned once more to look directly at Mamoru. She obviously still didn't see him because she stalked a few steps in his direction before firm hands caught her at the waist.

"Sere, don't go prancing into something you can't see!" Endymion reprimanded her, but Serenity was only inches from Mamoru.

She waved in his direction in a big arc. "I still don't see your clone Endy." She sighed softly, her hand nearly came into contact with his head and Mamoru ducked out of the way, popping back up to take her hand into his, but his went straight through hers.

It gave Mamoru an idea and he closed the few inches Endymion was seemingly unaware of and attempted to kiss this 'Serenity' who looked so much like his own love.

His head went straight through hers and he groaned in anger, it mounting as Endymion started laughing. "What's so funny?" Serenity demanded.

"Nothing, just the phantoms have come out to play, seriously underestimating their abilities." Endymion pulled her away from him and tried to lead her down another path.

"But Endymion, why would the phantoms come out now, here?" She inquired as she reluctantly followed him. "And why would they appear only to you, looking like you?"

"I can answer the first one, we're having a good time, and they want to join. Here on Earth ghosts like to stick around for mischief. As to your second question, we're closer to the cemetery than I had originally thought, but not to worry, ghosts are just shadows and they cannot harm us. Apparently least of all you, you must not have the genetic make up for ghosts to actually touch you." He teased as he worked on making more of a mess of her hair.

"And my last one?" She insisted. "Why would they choose to look like you?"

"I don't know love. It's a mystery to me as well, generally they look like those that died. Perhaps it is one of my great-great grandfathers or perhaps they were trying to confuse the great Endymion." He boosted in light manner, taking most, but not all of the arrogance out of his last two words.

"The great Endymion?" She wondered lightly as they disappeared in the turning green fog and Mamoru wondered if it was turning into smoke.

"Wait!" He called out, chasing after them, why were they talking about the Earth like that, who were they and where would they have been if not on Earth? He caught sight of their forms every once in awhile, catching snit bits of Serenity mocking Endymion, but that was all that he got out of them.

The air was closing in around him and his eyes itched with the sensation of smoke filling them. He heard a scream in the distance, in the far-reaching corridor of his mind, and knew it had not come from around him, but knew the source instantly. Sailor Moon was in trouble, and it was reality, not a dream, at the latest news of it. The smoke cleared and he was greeted with a wake up call of incredible pain in his stomach, he knew it came from her, not him, and he was almost surprised not to see blood pouring out his as the pain's intensity increased.

Not wasting another second on contemplation for how these feelings occurred, he transformed as he ran to his balcony, the apartment bought for this purpose only, and the closeness to school so he could leave late and run into his love without actually arriving late to class.

He grabbed hold of the rail; slick with the rain he had not noticed a few hours before. His grasp faltered at the contact coinciding with another jab of pain in his leg this time, and wondered at the point of trying to kill him before he could reach her and save her from uncertain death.

As if considering his thoughts to be on the path of wisdom, he did not feel her pain anymore but the sense of urgency did not leave him, it was just being held back, the pain that obviously still held her.

An overwhelming fear that slipped through her barriers crashed into him with the knowledge she had never felt so scared then at that moment. He was scrambling now, just to get there as soon as he could, he would not fail her so completely.

He arrived on the scene of the battle and almost felt himself loose his dinner, perhaps even his lunch if it still lingered somewhere in his body. Blood was scattered everywhere, and he was sure it was human blood.

A scream ripped through him, and it had nothing to do with the bond between him and Sailor moon. The scream was toe curling and he was there lightning fast to see the rest of the senshi on the ground hopeless to help, all of them were entwined in the stickiest looking goop around a spider web individually. His eyes instantly sought for their leader and landed on the puddle of blond hair, limbs and fuku, also covered in the goop, but also in the most blood he had seen so far. His stomach protested at the sight, but he could not tear his eyes away from the riveting scene. She was still quivering as a jumbled of nerves and despite her looking almost dead she was determined to stand up again. It was there that he saw what had caused this mess, a giant spider bigger than any of them was multiplying into a slightly smaller spider and a giant ball of green goop equal in size to the shrunken spider.

The poor girl didn't have a chance to get out of the way as she looked petrified at the spider and its toy.

The ball rolled closer to her, in no hurry now that it had gotten its prey exactly where it wanted it. The spider's eyes started to glow a more sinister red as it looked at her as if she was a meal to be savored.

What Tuxedo Kamen, the transformed version of him, wanted to know was where were the generals that always lingered the battle. His answer came from behind him.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was too late as he got blasted from behind, his quick turn to counteract it was dissipated as he flew through the air into the ball's sickening approach. A muffled gasp came from the sailor heroine as she recognized what was about to happen. She pushed with a bit of her last strength and landed on the ground in a crouch. Tuxedo Kamen rolled away as her wand came out and she blasted the ball, it exploded and the goo went to splatter with the blood Kamen was starting to be guaranteed was hers.

The green goo once hitting the wall however turned into a matching color of red. He gave her a questioning look and she sent one back saying she'd explain later. The spider reared up on its hind legs and attacked her with a speed that Kamen barely registered the need to get her out of there, fast.

He pulled her out of harms way the instant the spider's front legs attempted to come down and crush her chest. He held her close, while standing up she was almost eye level, when he held her she seemed small and vulnerable. He reluctantly put her back down as he did at every battle. She seemed a bit agitated he pulled her away though.

"Get the others free." She grated tightly and he sped off to do just that, curious to know when she started giving orders instead of following suggestions by her peers.

As he threw the first batch of roses to free sailor Mars, he realized as he glanced at her why she was annoyed before, for only when she was directly under the beast did she have a clear shot at harming the monster and he pulled her away last time.

With Mars free, he ducked as an angry blast from General Zoicite shot at his head for freeing Sailor Mars. "Help Moon." He pushed her in that direction, working on freeing Jupiter and Mercury, now that he knew what to do it getting them out with the least amount of hassle.

Once the other two were free, Jupiter instantly went to battle with Zoicite, pissed at the obvious ambush on her leader. Meanwhile Mercury was quietly explaining to him what was going on.

He nodded, and then catching onto something she didn't register he pointed to the sidelines, his voice low as he whispered what he wanted her to do. "As soon as the ball starts to appear again, freeze everything, including the ground we're walking on, but make sure the youma gets the brunt of the attack, it'll be near you at this point, Sailor Moon will get it over there. After doing so you have to act fast, create your bubble atmosphere of dense mist, then get away from that spot, Mars will send an attack there and the glass will shatter sending the glass in all directions, hopefully cutting into the youma enough to weaken it, and Sailor moon will join attacks with me to make it moon dust."

"But it will eventually run out of fuel on its own, every time it separates it grows smaller." Mercury pointed out.

"Have you seen your leader recently?" He questioned jerking his hand in her direction; to look at her would be his undoing so he stared intently at Mercury. "Besides, if it gets much smaller then we wont get the chance again, do you realize how dangerous a small one of those can be? We'd loose sight of it then it could do anything it wanted."

"Ok," Mercury still looked hesitant. "All right." She finally agreed fully and running over there, typing on her computer so it looked like she was sitting on the sidelines so she could help in other ways.

Tuxedo Kamen dropped down next to Mars and stood near her throwing roses at the youma as he spoke to her, explaining her part in it. "Until then, go help Jupiter with the two Generals."

"I think that's a demand my leader should be making, not you cape boy." Mars snipped at him.

"I'll say the same thing I said to Mercury, have you looked at your leader yet? I don't see how she is fit to be yelling across the grounds to order you about while battling this youma intent on her more than anybody else. Just do as I say, Mercury even agrees to the plan." Tuxedo Kamen grated in her ear.

Mars ignored his little digs and concentrated on her leader for a moment then at him for a measuring look before thinking through his plan. "Wouldn't Jupiter be better equipped at breaking a window with her super sonic lightning blast?"

"She could possibly, but the idea is to destroy the youma, not let it into our plans. Besides, she's got the stronger power to divert the generals." Tuxedo Kamen also sent a speaking glance at Sailor Moon, one that Mars understood and accepted after a moment. She winked at her friend when Sailor Moon looked towards her, making sure Mars was still ok.

"All right cape boy, just make sure she doesn't get hurt, otherwise I'll be on you like white on rice." She paused a moment, and elaborated. "White rice, not wild." She jumped away towards the generals.

Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes behind his white Kamen, Sailor Mars was smart, but she was certainly not bright sometimes. He slid up behind Sailor Moon and wrapped an arm around her waist as she almost dropped back to the ground.

"Thank you." She breathed. "How did you know I needed your support right now?"

"Anytime." He helped her move out of the path as a leg came bitingly close to her head, it managed however to catch her leg and she moaned in protest. "It's my secret." He answered her earlier question; his hand drifted down and covered the fresh bruise making its way across her leg. It faded a bit and she could stand again. When they were both standing she only had to raise her eyes a bit to look him straight in his. It disturbed him every time she did that, it didn't feel right having her be so tall yet feel so petite. "Think you'll make it?" He questioned, concern covering most of his voice and face.

"Yeah, that'll be no trouble." She gave him a bright yet strained smile. "Promise me something hmm?"

"Sure, what's that?" He was pushed by her as a leg from the spider swept under them. "I need to tell you the plan before its too late."

"Promise me that you'll tell me the secret of knowing me so well that you know whenever I need you, someday." She gripped his hand as she jumped through the legs, one going for their legs the other for their heads.

"Of course, I'll promise you that, now about our plan." He proceeded to explain to her what he had developed while avoiding the flying legs of the youma.

"That's such a great plan!" She was sincere in her compliment. "Did you think of it all by yourself?"

"Mercury explained to me the situation and I just thought about it before she did, it's a law of physics she probably hasn't as much knowledge in that field as others." He gave credit where credit was due now that he wasn't faced with opposition to his idea for the first time since thinking of it. But that was just part of Sailor Moon's charm, she gave him absolutely complete trust, and he'd never break it.

"That makes sense." She took a step back then ran a few paces, Kamen was only a few steps behind her. "All right Kamen, it's time for you to do your thing and piss off the youma now."

"Because I do that so often or so well?" He smirked at her obviously misplaced sentence.

"No dummy." She blinked innocently behind her mask that somehow disappeared and reappeared at the oddest times. "You just seem to piss off the enemies so simply, with the roses, I think they get offended." She returned his smirk.

"You forget, they try to kill you first." He teased in return, throwing a rose at the spider, it landed in its eye. Her smile fell instantly as she shot a glance at the generals. "What?" He wondered at her odd behavior suddenly.

"Nothing." She shrugged it off. "I'll explain later."

The youma decided it was pissed off at the latest venue of attack and upped it's own attack to shooting it's legs out more randomly. Sailor Moon was hit by one in the shoulder and dropped to her knees in pain. "You all right?" Kamen asked as he picked her up, and moving out of the way.

The green goop was starting to grow again and the spider shrunk to an even smaller size, if it got any smaller Sailor Moon wouldn't be able to attack it's under belly. "I'm fine." Moon lied, swinging her feet down and pulling Kamen with her towards Mercury. "Come here you fat belly spider want to be." Sailor Moon called to the creepy youma.

It roared and tried to attack her the same time the goop bounded towards them. Mercury froze everything in sight quickly and Moon sent an attack to the underside of the youma as it was lifted up into an attack position. It hesitated long enough to allow Mercury settling down the fog. Mars chose that time to blast the green goop ball just as Moon and Tuxedo Kamen ran out of reach of the debris.

The goop exploded just like Tuxedo planned and it shattered into a million pieces, the youma was hit and it fell to the ground. Sailor Moon used her wand to finish off the beast.

By the time the mist cleared Zoicite was nowhere to be seen. "Thank god that's over." Sailor Moon sighed as she finally lost her adrenaline and fainted into Tuxedo Kamen's waiting arms.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter rushed over and tried to take her from Kamen. "Let go, we'll take care of her." She said looking down at her friend in concern.

"You'll get her back after we have a talk." Kamen denied.

"What's the big idea? You can talk to her next time." Mars snipped at him.

"Mars." Mercury admonished. "He just saved the day, you could be a little nicer to him." Sailor Mars only grumbled in reply. "She's right though, your talk will have to be held off for a better time."

Tuxedo Kamen reluctantly handed her over to Sailor Jupiter. "Tell her I expect answers and she's not getting off that easy, all right?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded suspiciously and then Tuxedo Kamen disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Mamoru returned to his apartment he decided to take a nice long shower. His thoughts kept colliding with each other, scenes of Sailor Moon in her most dire threat clashed with his older self making out with his love.

When he ended his shower and got dressed he could already see the dawn's rays peaking out over the rooftops of smaller building in the district. It was another day and another conflict brewing in the midst. He had no answers to the sudden change in venue of his nighttime dreams and he couldn't do anything more about the super heroine. Besides, today he'd get to see his love.

However it wasn't until much later that day did he get to see her. She was sitting alone in the booth and he plopped down across from her. "Hey Ordango." He greeted the tiny girl of his affections.

She was in her late teens and wasn't much younger than he was, but she was still one of the smallest people he had ever had the ability to meet. "Mamoru." She greeted coolly, obviously not in the mood for this conflict.

"I didn't get my daily bruise this morning." He told her.

"I don't believe that's a bad thing." The ordangoed haired girl retorted.

"But it is, without our daily collision I happen to be way early for my classes."

"Then why don't you just leave later?" She looked up her eyes blazing with the need to be left alone for a while so she could examine her thoughts.

"What's wrong little Ordango? Did somebody get in trouble this morning?" He teased lightly.

"Of course not." She forced a smile. "I never get into trouble." She attempted to slide out of the booth at the same time Motoki, the owner's son and main waiter came over to take their orders. She winced as Motoki banged into her and steadied her shoulder.

"Hey Usa-chan, you leaving so soon?" He asked dejected, Usagi was one of his favorite customers who always brightened a room but recently she had become quieter than usual, even in her arguments with Mamoru.

"I think so Motoki, I'm not in the mood for this anymore." Usagi replied giving him a genuine smile.

Mamoru was instantly reminded of his dream and stood up as well. "I have to be going as well."

"Oh, all right, see you guys around then." Motoki moved on to another table with a backwards glance.

"The least you could have done was humor him." Usagi looked torn between her desire to leave and the desire to apiece one of her oldest friends.

Mamoru shrugged. "He'll get over it. Besides I'm walking you home."

"You're doing what?" Usagi asked wide-eyed.

"Walking you home." Mamoru stated confidently.

"Why would you want to do that?" Usagi eyed him skeptically.

"Because I happen to enjoy spending time with you. No worries, I will not say a word to you the entire way unless you want me to." He let out a rare stray smile.

Usagi was confused and decided to ignore his comment. "Do whatever you wish, it's a semi free country."

They walked all the way to Usagi's house in complete silence; Mamoru walked a step behind her and watched her move with more care than she usually did. When they reached Usagi's house, she stood awkwardly on the front porch, facing him. She started to say something; thought better of it then shut her mouth only to open again. "Thank you Mamoru." She finally stated before opening her door and going inside, shutting the door firmly in his face.

Mamoru smiled and left whistling as he walked down the street, not intending to go to any place in particular. It was the first time they had spent more than a minute not arguing with each other, they hadn't said anything to each other, but it was a start.

That evening as Mamoru was studying for his midterms the terrible pain over took him again so dramatically; he almost fell out of his seat. "Yeesh, I'm going already." He shouted to the powers that be and as expected, the pain subsided to a dull ache.

He made his way over the several rooftops standing in his way to the dainty girl fighting yet again for her life or somebody else's. This time they were fighting on top of a building, there were several cages containing various rabbits that kept multiplying. Tuxedo Kamen stayed out of the way to watch the transaction going on before he offered his services.

The rabbits seemed to have a power of their own and were surrounding Sailor Moon to the point of redundancy. She kept backing away from them terrified, and they kept creeping closer to her. "I could use a bit of insight here Merc." She yelled to the blue haired senshi.

"I'm working on it! So far they haven't seemed to be in the mood to attack." She stated loud enough for her friend to hear.

"What do you mean they haven't attacked yet?" Tuxedo Kamen dropped to Mercury's side, blowing the surprise position but knowing it was now worthless because the enemy seemed to expect him to show up at the exact time anyways.

His sudden appearance had Mercury letting out a small shriek and the other two senshi tore their eyes away from Sailor Moon to look at the blue fukued girl. Seeing Kamen, Jupiter ignored him and attempted a step towards Sailor Moon. The rabbits sent a death glare at the girl and moved more quickly towards Sailor Moon. Jupiter decided to hold her ground then.

Mars on the other hand kept staring at the two of them; finally she called over. "What are you doing Kamen?"

"I'm here to take over the world! What do you think I'm doing? I'm here to help!" Kamen hissed sarcastically, that girl sometimes got under his skin.

Mars said something unintelligible and Sailor Moon seemed to finally take notice that Kamen was here. "Tuxie?" She asked hesitantly. "Mind helping a girl out here?"

"What can I do? Jupiter tried getting closer but it had a negative impact." Kamen answered.

"Get over onto that building and make sure I don't fall, I don't have as large as a running jump available as I usually do." Sailor Moon told him and he followed her suggestion. When he got there he yelled to her. "Ok, go ahead."

Sailor Moon turned around and took a running jump over the large crevice between the two buildings. She barely made it, the heels of her feet were hanging off the edge and she was teetering for a return of balance to move forward. Kamen pulled her into his arms and more soundly onto the rooftop. "You all right?" He checked her for a sign of injury.

"Perfectly." Sailor Moon smiled at him.

"Were you hurt tonight in anyway? Mercury said the rabbits haven't attacked yet." He brushed back a strand of her soft blond hair.

"It's true they haven't but I was outside and I saw Zoicite and I followed him here, contacting my fellow senshi on the way and he got in a lucky shot a few minutes ago." Moon complied completely.

"That man needs to be stopped." Kamen said bitterly.

"If he's stopped they'll only send a stronger and more cunning man in his place." Moon reminded him.

"Too true, and we've yet to actually defeat a general." Kamen's face was over come with sternness and Sailor moon lifted a white-gloved hand to smooth away his tautness around the lips. "You're not meant to be angry, this face was built to always have a sly smile rounding it up."

"A sly smile?" Kamen asked, one of those smiles making its own way unto his lips despite his attempt to hide it.

"Exactly like that." Sailor Moon elaborated.

"Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt the lovers chat over there, but we've got a small reproduction problem happening over here." Jupiter's witty comment drifted over to them and they pulled apart.

"We still need to talk after this battle." Kamen reminded Sailor Moon.

"I'd never forget that." Sailor Moon winked before she made her way towards Mercury. "Ok, how do we deal with this?" She asked the navy endowed girl. Mercury pulled Sailor Moon down and whispered something in her ear. Kamen watched the blond in fascination as she laughed at something Mercury said.

He had never really seen Sailor Moon as something other than to be protected and respected but recently he'd seen her as somebody beautiful as well. He felt that he was betraying Usagi by just these thoughts, it was silly because they were the furthest thing from dating so far and he had more of a chance with Sailor Moon somebody he'd never be able to see in public with than he did with the woman he loved.

He watched as Sailor Moon lifted her head and she gave him one of those looks that she didn't associate with the dreamy gaze she often gave him. This look was calculating and speculative as if contemplating his presence. It wasn't something he enjoyed, that look usually meant trouble for him, and it also meant that Mars had placed the slightest doubt in her about him again.

Moon removed her gaze to travel to the small furry animals that have now taken over the entire rooftop and Sailor Moon did a back flip from the roof she was on into the hoard of animals. Kamen went after her in horror but Mercury called for him to come to her side so she could explain the plan to him. Kamen reluctantly left his attempt to save the girl and moved to the genius senshi. He watched as the animals completely surrounded Sailor Moon, not even the golden globes atop of her head were seen amidst the multicolored beings.

A bright light radiated from the gaps between them and suddenly all of them disappeared, with a senshi lying in the middle of the pile drenched in perspiration, unconscious. Jupiter bounded over to her faster than he could, and he watched in amazement as the girl slowly came to. "Tell me that was part of the plan." He growled at Mercury.

"I can't." She stated ashamed. "I'm not sure why that happened. Luckily she had a plan going in otherwise I think she'd be completely zapped of energy now and on her last thread."

"Tuxie?" Sailor Moon asked quietly and he was there in an instant.

"Yes?" He ran a glove hand down the side of her face. "What is it?"

"Can we have that talk tomorrow, do you suppose?" She wondered.

"Yes, yes of course." Kamen answered like that was the plan all along.

"Good, because I really want to talk to you, but I also really want to sleep." She passed out again in Jupiter's arms.

"We'll take care of her, don't worry." Jupiter was the only one still on Kamen's good side at the moment. Mercury to him had failed in her mission to protect her leader, in fact sending into the danger without knowing the whole scoop and Mars kept belittling the trust he was trying so hard to achieve in at least the leader.

"See you then." And he was off, heading back to his apartment for a good night's sleep and early morning studying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The mist was back and there was a castle in the distance. The same castle he had seen every night except for the last one. The castle was so familiar to him and it was his rock, his only salvation to the insaneness he had created himself. As he got closer through the mist, it turned to a vibrant orange and settled to a pale red as he found the couple making out again, this time on a blanket underneath a weeping willow.

Endymion paused and Serenity looked up at him. "Endy, what is it?"

"The ghost is back." Endymion answered, moving Serenity behind him as Mamoru walked closer. "Be gone spirits, we have no wish for your being here."

"I do not want to be here myself." Mamoru replied. "But I have no choice and this is how it must be then, for I have no control over this reality."

"But you do have a choice, you can choose to leave us alone." Endymion said sternly. "So go spirit, and leave us in peace."

Serenity moved out of Endymion's protective shadow and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Endy, it's all right, we'll just go somewhere else again, and then the ghost can do what ever it is he'd like." She rested her head upon his arm and looked up to him.

"All right." Endymion looked down at Serenity. "We'll go back inside."

"No wait!" Endymion dragged his gaze away from Serenity to look at Mamoru as he made a big swing around with his arms and went through Serenity again. "Please don't leave."

Endymion stood erect and glanced swiftly down at Serenity who had stiffened and began to quiver. "What's wrong?" He asked taking the girl's shoulders into his hands.

"I-I felt something." Serenity's mouth faltered before she tried to shrug off the incredibly strange feeling.

"You felt what?" He demanded. She shrugged and he shook her gently. "Sere, tell me, what did you feel?"

"Something cold, and odd… it felt like it was going right through me but it was so fleeting I almost didn't believe it happened." Serenity looked up into his face. "Was that the ghost?"

"I'm not sure what just happened. Are you still unable to see the man looking like me?" He gestured in the direction Mamoru was standing, staring at the two of them.

"I still see absolutely nothing Endy." She was thoroughly frightened right now. "Can we please go inside?" She held onto his hand tightly and he squeezed her hand back.

"All right Serenity, let's go inside." He sent one last look in Mamoru's direction, making sure he didn't try anything funny and placed an arm over Serenity's shoulders, walking with her away from the Hallow grounds.

Mamoru was being pulled away from the dream unable to follow them, no matter how hard he struggled to, no matter how much information he needed. He needed to find out what was going on, it was the only way to resolve anything.

The mist was closing in on him, and he couldn't even see his own nose, the smell was a musty one of mold and old water and it stung his eyes.

No, the stinging did not come from the mist. He sat bolt up right as the pain settled and he transformed instantly. Sailor Moon was in trouble again.

* * *

EAN: Aii! I know, I know, it's short! But! I had written this long ago and I had finished this chapter and started on the next... so instead of redoing it, I'm giving you it as I had originally planned. Hopefully the next chapter is longer!


End file.
